The Wedding of A War Orphan And a Victory
by Where-We-Are-Just-And-Loyal
Summary: Victoire and Teddy are getting married! Rose is so excited to spend the night with her family and friends (and she's excited about dancing, too)


A/N: My first ever author's note! I love this one-shot, although I went a little crazy with the music... Oh well

Disclaimer: The characters are JKR's

The Wedding of a War Orphan and a Victory

Fifteen year old Rose Weasley was seated on her Aunt Ginny's old bed, poring over a list. Today was the wedding of her cousin Victoire and Teddy Lupin. There was still tons to do, and Rose was in charge of making sure that all the kids were dressed and ready. She was also in charge of the reception music playlist along with her best friend Scorpius Malfoy, and her cousin and other best friend Albus Potter. She had her muggle phone playing some calm music- Glenn Miller- when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called. Al and Scorpius entered the room. Al sprawled himself on the bed. "Move over" Rose commanded, nudging him.

"No way!" Al complained.

"S'fine- I'll just sit on the floor" Scorpius volunteered, pulling out a muggle computer and a few sheets of paper. Rose stared at him for a minute. He had pale skin, white-blond hair, and warm grey eyes. She had a massive crush on him. Definitely. She had ever since third year. She tore her eyes away from him and glanced down, shuffling her papers to the one on music.

"Okay, read out the music already" Al ordered. Scorpius glanced down at the computer screen.

"I guess I'll just read it all?" He glanced up. Al and Rose nodded. "Okay there's um, Glenn Miller, Queen, Journey, random 60's and 70's songs-"

"Which ones?" Rose cut in.

"Um, things like, here" he handed the computer exasperatedly to Rose and shoved Albus off the bed.

"Hey!" Al whined, scrambling to his feet. Scorpius sat next to Rose. She felt her stomach flip flop. Scorp reached up and pulled Al down on his other side. Rose handed him back the computer and craned her neck over his shoulder to look at the screen. There were tons of great songs like Aquarius, The Blue Danube, Little Deuce Coup (for her Grandfather, Arthur Weasley who was obsessed with cars), Dizzy, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Don't Stop Me Now, Dancing Queen, Get Down Tonight, Waka Waka, Don't Stop Believin', We Are Family, multiple waltzes and swing dances and oh so much more.

"This is PERFECT!" Al enthused. He and Scorpius had been focusing on the music since Rose had to deal with the cousins clothes and making sure they (James and Fred, especially) were ready.

"I agree. Only one thing- do you have polkas?" Rose wondered.

"Yesss. We ran this by Fleur, Vic, and Teddy and they all said it was good, nothing missing or anything. They also agreed that Muggle music is better than wizard music" Al assured her. She nodded, glancing down at her parchment.

"Okay you two, go get dressed" Rose ordered, standing up and ushering them out the door. She walked briskly to her Uncle George and Uncle Fred's old room. She knocked and opened the door immediately. James was lounging on the bed and Fred II and Louis were lounging on the other bed. Their clothes were abandoned at the end of the beds and Hugo was nowhere to be seen.

"Get dressed" She ordered. They groaned. "Where's my little brother?"

"Showering" James informed her, standing up and pulling his T-shirt over his head and reaching for his dress shirt. Hugo strolled out of the bathroom stark naked. He saw Rose and squeaked, running back into the bathroom. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm his sister" she muttered. "And get dressed! Otherwise I _will_ send Aunt Fleur up." The boys groaned again- Aunt Fleur was going ballistic about the wedding and driving everyone nuts. Grandma Molly had been exasperated until Uncle George pointed out that _she'd_ been exactly like that at Uncle Bill's wedding. "And you can come out now Hugh, I'm leaving!" Rose yelled. She hurried into Uncle Percy's old room.

"Molly? Lucy? Lily? Are you getting ready?"

"You can come in!" Molly called. Rose pushed the door open and caught her breath."You guys look amazing!" Molly was wearing a pale green and flowy sundress with little sparkles around the neckline. Her ginger hair was piled on her head with lightly curled tendrils hanging down. Her younger sister Lucy was wearing a similar dress, but hers was rose-colored. Lucy's brown locks were tamed in a messy French braid. Lily was wearing a cerulean shoulder peep dress and her Weasley hair was down but nicely brushed. They were all wearing very low heels to match their dresses.

"You guys look great!" Rose breathed. "Now can you go and see if there's anything to help with?" The girls nodded and thundered down the steps. "And don't fall in those heels!" she called after them, heading into Victoire, Dominique and Roxanne's room (or Uncle Bill's old room, technically).

"How is it going?" She asked. Dom was pulling on her dress, hair already finished, and Roxy was attempting to tame her afro like head of hair. Victoire was brushing her hair in her slip. "Ah, someone who's actually getting ready for once!" She said, relieved.

"Are the boys getting ready?" Roxy scowled with frustration at her hair. Rose crossed the room and grabbed the brush from her cousin's hand.

"Here, let me help." Rose brushed her hair, separated a few strands, then twisted up the rest into an elegant bun. She pinned it in place and said, "I'm going to go up and make sure the boys are actually getting dressed, okay?" Vic nodded. Roxy crossed over to help the bride with her hair as Rose left the room, closing the door behind her. Rose climbed the stairs to her dad's old room and opened the door without knocking.

"Crap, Rose. Do you know the meaning of the word knock?" Scorpius complained. He was only wearing his shirt, socks and boxers. "What if I was completely naked?" Rose shrugged and flopped on the bed next to Al- who thankfully was completely clothed, thinking that it was her day for seeing partially clothed guys. Why her? It was embarrassing, or at least, it was embarrassing when it came to Scorpius- who cares about Hugo? He's her little brother.

"I've already seen one nude dude today, and _he_ was completely naked" Rose informed him, staring at the ceiling. Scorpius snorted, frantically pulling on his pants.

"Who might that have been?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hugo"

"He's your brother and therefore related to you, unlike _me_ " Scorpius put extra emphasis on 'me'.

"Nude dude rhymes" Al informed them randomly. Scorpius stared at him.

"That was soooo random!" Rose chortled. "I'm going to go get dressed."

"Great, you want us to burst in when you're naked?" Scorpius said crossly. Rose shot him a look and left the room.

She went back to Uncle Percy's room. Hermione was seated on the bed.

"Hi Mum" Rose greeted her, going to the closet and taking out her dress. Hermione got up and held the dress for her daughter as she undressed. Rose slipped the dress over her head and Hermione zipped it up the back. It was deep violet and strapless. The skirt was long and flowy chiffon, and the entire thing was simple and beautiful. Hermione then left to help with other last minute preparations. Rose made a waterfall braid to keep her curly fiery red locks out of her face and used a few sparkly hairpins to secure it. As she was slipping her feet into a matching pair of low pumps, Scorpius and Al barged in.

"Ah! Just in time- put this around my neck" Rose ordered, holding her necklace out. Scorpius took it and secured it. Rose's neck tingled when his fingers brushed her.

"To bad you weren't naked- it would have been good payback for your poor best friend and brother" Al teased. Rose smacked him and pushed her earrings through her earlobes- they matched her hairpins and necklace.

"Dominique!" Rose yelled out the door. Dom appeared.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Will you do my makeup spells?"

"Ugh." Al groaned from the bed.

"That'll take forever" Scorpius agreed.

"No it won't. Just stick around for a minute, please?" Rose pleaded. She turned back to Dom. "Can you just do a light makeup spell?" Dom nodded and studied Rose for a minute, then muttered a spell.

"There you go!" She said. "I've got to go finish helping Victoire."

"Thanks!" Rose cried. She hurried over to the mirror and made sure that Dom hadn't made anything too gaudy- she had a tendency to do that. But no, Rose simply looked like she was wearing a neutral pink lipstick and a little purple eye shadow.

"Okaaay? Are you done yet?" Al complained, hopping off the bed and grabbing Rose's elbow. Rose snatched Scorpius's hand and dragged him with her as Al pulled her through the door and down the steps.

XXXXXX

Exactly one hour later, Rose was walking down the aisle at the wedding of Teddy and Victoire in a tent as a bridesmaid with Scorpius. As they reached the end of the aisle, they slipped into a row and sat down. The bridal march began and everyone gasped and stood. Rose saw Victoire being escorted up the aisle to Teddy by Uncle Bill. She was utterly stunning. She was wearing a simple, white, form fitting, satin gown that flared at the bottom. It had a white lace overlay that reached from the strapless bodice to the middle of the skirt. Her hair was down, but strands were crisscrossed in a simple veil-like style. At each intersection of hair, a crystal was planted. Her thin veil covered her absolutely glowing face and she was holding a bouquet of colorful flowers.

"I do" Victoire and Teddy vowed after the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride" squeaked the wispy wizard who'd married them. Teddy lifted Victoire's veil and kissed her. Vic wrapped her arms around Teddy and they broke apart, grinning. Everyone cheered. Uncle George rose and waved his wand, causing the chairs to fly to the edges of the tent and arrange themselves around tables. Scorpius, Al, and Rose darted forward and plugged the computer into the speakers. They set the playlist to go.

"I'm going to get some food- you coming?" Al asked. Rose nodded.

"Yeah" Scorpius agreed. They wandered about until they found a table with food. Rose grabbed a plate and helped herself to multiple things, then grabbed a bottle of butter beer. Soon, the boys joined her at a table she'd found. A bunch of people made speeches, but Rose didn't participate. After they finished eating, Rose left for the dance floor. She found her Mum, Dad, and brother.

"I can't believe they're married!" Rose exclaimed.

"They're so cute together" Hermione sighed happily.

Ron wrapped his arm around her and said to Rose, "You look great Rosie. Your mum and I are going to dance now. See you, and have fun" Rose grinned at him as he swept her mother away. Rose caught a glimpse of her brother attempting to slip away.

"Oh no, you don't!" She exclaimed, catching his arm.

"What?" He whined. "I want to go find Lils!"

"Ha! After you dance with me" She said.

"But I don't know how to polka!"

"I'll teach you. See, you go like this…" And she swept her little brother away in a whirl of the 'Too Fat Polka'.

XXXXXXX

After two songs Hugo managed to slip away from her, so Rose was whirling about the dance floor to a waltz, when she whirled right into Scorpius. She stumbled and he grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Oh, Scorp, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She cried.

"It's fine Rose" He assured her, taking her hand. "May I have this dance?" She nodded mutely and took his other hand to swing to 'In The Mood'.

After a few calmer dances and a rest, some serious dance party music came on. "Oh Scorp! Let's go dance to these songs!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor where she proceeded to boogie to 'Get Down Tonight' and 'Dancing Queen' while singing them loudly. Scorpius was laughing at her antics especially when 'Don't Stop Me Now' came on and she almost hyperventilated from the excitement. People gave her a very wide berth as she started doing an air guitar at the part where Freddie Mercury's scream turns into the guitar. Finally, Scorpius dragged her off the dance floor. She collapsed into a chair, flushed and panting, but grinning hugely.

"Do you want to go outside?" He asked. She nodded and allowed Scorpius to pull her outside. She sat on the grass and he sat next to her. "That was fun" He murmured.

"It was _very_ fun" Rose enthused.

"Especially watching you dance to 'Don't Stop Me Now'"

"It's my favorite song"

"I know"

"How do you know that? I never told you"

"You always listen to it when you need cheering up, and you always dance the most exuberantly when it comes on. Besides, when you like someone for 5 years you learn a lot about them, especially if you are lucky enough to be her best friend." Scorpius mumbled the last sentence, hoping she wouldn't hear. She did.

"You like me?" She asked softly. He nodded and leaned in. She crossed the space left between them and pressed her lips to his. She felt a tingle run up and down her spine and she put her arms around Scorpius. He wrapped his arms around her and she squeezed him back. They broke apart.

"You like me back?"

"Very much!" Rose confirmed, smiling. She stood up and reached out her hand. Scorpius took it and hoisted himself up off the ground happily. They walked back into the tent to the ending strains of 'We Are Family'. Rose took his hand as the next dance started and they whirled away to the beautiful blue Danube.


End file.
